


a small favor

by Elendraug



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, No Spoilers, cafeteria food, hot dogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-05
Updated: 2008-03-05
Packaged: 2017-11-09 11:51:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/455118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elendraug/pseuds/Elendraug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lunch at Balamb Garden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a small favor

**Author's Note:**

> MOOD MUSIC: spoon ♪ you gotta feel it ♫ http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0LzCU8-YLqM

The noon sun shines brightly through the vast expanse of skylight. Zell Dincht sprints, panting, into the cafeteria, skidding to a halt at the countertop and asking desperate questions before hanging his head in dismay. He's too late, as usual; it's beginning to seem like fate.

Squall is seated beside a glossy, healthy plant, its leaves barely brushing the back of his neck. When Zell meets his gaze, he flashes him a hint of a hesitant smile and gestures to the other chair. Zell opposite him, he speaks.

"Look what I got." He slides the plate across the table, grinning as Zell stares in disbelief.

"How did you...?"

"Magic." Squall picks up a bottle of mustard and hands it to him. "Nah, I just got out of class early and figured I'd hunt one down for you."

Their hands touch briefly but warmly as Zell takes the bottle. "Thanks, dude. You're awesome."

Zell drowns the hot dog in mustard and Squall chews thoughtfully on a chocolate chip cookie.

"Welcome. I try." He licks away an escaped crumb and takes another bite.

Sinking his teeth into the long sought-after entrée, Zell feels like the happiest guy in the world.


End file.
